(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an acid/base resistance pump, and in particular, a pump having a detachable center cavity to isolate corrosive solution when the pump is utilized in withdrawing the corrosive solution.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an installation view of a conventional pump. As shown in the figure, the conventional vertical pump A is used to pump a solution 81 from an electroplating bath 8, filtering by a filtering device 9, and returning to the electroplating bath 8.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 2A, the conventional pump comprises a motor 1, a body housing 2, a blade device 3, a water-transporting seat 4, an axle device 5, and an axle cover 6. In this conventional pump structure, if any of the parts is damaged for instance by the corrosive solution, the parts cannot be replaced one by one. The entire pump has to be replaced and the cost of the pump is normally rather high. Further, the area where the corrosive solution contacting with the parts is rather large, in particular, the solution flowing to the blades 41, therefore, the parts of the pump are frequently corroded, which need to be replaced.
Further, the axle cover 6 is fixed to the body housing 2, and if pumps of different power are required by customers to utilize in various types of solution transportation, the parts of a specific type of pumps cannot be used in other types of pumps, instead, new mold to produce these new parts for the pump has to be exploited. In view of the above, the drawbacks of the conventional pumps are that the flexibility of parts changing is not possible and the area of parts contacting with solution is large. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an acid/base resistance pump, wherein the drawbacks of the conventional pump can be overcome.
Accordingly, it is object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an acid/base resistance pump, wherein the contact surface of the pump with the solution is reduced, and the replacement of corroded parts or the upgrading of motor of the pump can be done separately.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an acid/base resistance pump, having a motor, a body housing, a center cavity, an axle device, a blade device and a water-transporting seat, the motor being mounted on the top of the housing and the center of the motor being the axle device for transmission, the front section of the axle device being connected to the motor and the blade device for solution flowing being disposed at the other end of the center of the axle device, and the lower side of the housing being the water-transporting seat, characterized in that the center body is detachably mounted between the water-transporting seat and the body housing such that the blade device is located at the external side of the center cavity, and the center cavity isolates the solution at the position between the water-transporting seat and the blade device.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.